


Jondami·血

by ReidSky



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Damian Wayne, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidSky/pseuds/ReidSky
Summary: 瞎jb设定：狩猎者，大概就是没信息素发情期的a，不过一切为了看个乐子，just for 荤，半au（？17岁的氪星人小乔×那应该就是20的米全然胡言乱语，有点dom感的米，脐橙，不脏但是也有点病
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 51





	Jondami·血

-

沉静的火，具有一条鸦色、闪光的边缘，还有不休止的自我燃烧。

很诗意，可以这么说，这就是达米安给乔纳森的感觉。第一感觉。

他们相遇在一个多花点心思就能给看起来像成年人的未成年人提供酒精的酒吧，开场够俗套，乔纳森像个迷失在霓虹丛林的羊羔，身体写着我算是个成年人而眼睛在说我不仅未成年我还他妈基本没有调情经验。周围有戴着辉煌星环的变装女皇走来走去，蟹青色的雾被霞紫的镭射光打在墙上留下几道模糊的影。他觉得他的眼睛好像被刺激得将将流泪又被他忍回去，他爸说氪星狩猎者不能轻易流眼泪，就算他现在背着他全家偷摸上这个酒吧想提前体验成年人生活，他也恪守氪星狩猎者不随便哭这种男子汉宣言。

有人为乔纳森买了酒，颜色艳丽得像热带鱼，而投来的目光像评估他是什么品种的点心：外脆内柔的马卡龙还是清凉忧郁的克拉芙缇。老饕的目光娴熟热辣地游走在他身上也顺便堵住他的去路，昏暗的一片影子砸下来。他能看见这个陌生男人脸上涂了象牙色的遮瑕以填补一点痘印，并且在耳垂上居然戴了个夸张的陶瓷羽毛耳环，但——平心而论其实长得很不错，如果不是这样的目光让他觉得有点噁他不介意把一个夜晚交到这男人手里。

所以乔纳森竖起手掌表示拒绝，男人的神色一下变得浑浊，动着嘴唇想继续开口挑出几个诱饵来蛊惑他今晚想要的甜点上钩。直到他的肩膀被拍了一下，他转头去看然后脸色滑向介于石灰和水泥之间的颜色。

“你我都能看出来他，未成年，或者至少表达了拒绝的意思。”

手的主人这么说，他从阴影里戏剧性地浮现，乔纳森注意到他戴了个怪模怪样的面具用来遮脸，黑发也用发胶梳成个一副怒容的样子。但他声音很冷静，不同于这里任何一种被酒精或荷尔蒙拖得浑浊暧昧的声线。

所以乔纳森对他好感很高，他立刻窜到离这人较近的地方。

“所以你现在是来当个护花使者了，D？”戴羽毛耳环的男人拔高声音，看起来游曳在气急败坏和转头就走的边缘。

“我担保他不是能让你一口吃下去且保持食道完好、胃囊欣喜若狂的甜点。”  
“操你的，你就是想从我手上独占他，你就是喜欢上别人嘴边抢食——”  
“我在为你好，要么你是个彻头彻尾没脑子只有鸡巴的傻逼要么你就是酒精中毒没看清他是个狩猎者。”

男人愣了一下，他仔仔细细地观察了一会乔纳森，才感受到那个模糊的、属于年轻上位者的力场。

“这简直就是品牌欺诈。”他得出结论，迅速摆了摆手踩着高跟鞋准备离开，“谢了D，下回我请你吃你最不喜欢的草莓糖霜杯糕。”

D开阖嘴唇在平滑的舌头上吐出一句“去你妈的”当作告别，然后他的目光终于——终于落在乔纳森身上。乔纳森比他高一点点，完全无害的高度，完全无害的高纯度的蓝眼睛，完全无害的邻家男孩打扮。

“现在我送你出酒吧，”D宣布，转身时那条暗色的披风拂过乔纳森的手，他们或多或少在这个酒吧都藏着点人类怪癖包括但不限于把自己打扮得像个青春业已枯萎的蝙蝠，“你找错地方为自己开苞了，狩猎者小子。这里没几个人承受得住你。”

“你是怎么发现的，和我说说吧！”乔纳森跟在D后面直到他们出了酒吧，一下从光怪陆离的社会边缘回到这片纳生着脏乱的后街，一道亮粉色的招牌在他们头顶明灭。

“很显然我比他们聪明也比他们强。”D看起来准备拦辆出租车或是什么的把他送走，而乔纳森显然，有他自己的打算。

“所以我想要你，这也可以吗？”乔纳森猛地踹向D的小腿并被后者跳着闪开，他们的恶性沟通破碎在来往的拳脚之间。

“在问别人许可之前先他妈的——”  
“哇哦、我还没见过能把这一下躲过去的，你好厉害！”  
“想想自己的要求有多——”  
“我抓到你啦，D！”

D被他反制在胳膊底下，乔纳森弯折的膝盖紧紧压着他的背，难抑兴奋的年轻猎人甚至兴高采烈地向下施力榨出D模糊的呻吟。

“所以你今晚得是我的啦，我叫乔纳森·肯特；告诉我你的名字嘛，D。”乔纳森宣布，就着这个姿势箍着D的后脖颈将他推到墙上，墙上有几星街头艺术家即兴作画留下的喷漆颜料，在霓虹灯色里泛出油腥的光。

“就叫我D。” 受制的男人将愤怒掩盖得很好，就像他有意控制于此。乔纳森夸张地叹出一口气然后用灵活的手指拨开他扑在脖子后面的柔软黑发，往那块洁净的皮肤上亲了一次，顺便留下一个幼稚的咬痕，这样其他穿梭在社会各层的狩猎者就会知道已经有个小猎人捷足先登了。

为了防止乔纳森上头到直接在那条混乱脏污的小巷（还有开开合合撞在门框上的酒吧后门，像从里面射出一百个偷窥的目光）把他办了，D不得不抛下百十来个或强硬或甜蜜的保证要他和自己找个安全的地方，他知道这个想要提前探入成年水域的小王八蛋已经迫不及待了。

“去我家，”他最后这么妥协，再一把拧住乔纳森开始掀开他上衣随便乱摸的手，用了点力气好让他脸上骤然裂出副龇牙咧嘴，“离这儿不远，你敢在这条巷子里把我扒光我就把你脊椎拧断。”

D比他想得年轻。

乔纳森被带到他家里并且确信这不是个能称之为“家”的地方，一尘不染同时也没有人味，玄关上甚至都没有个盛钥匙的铜盘。乔纳森家里就有一个！这完全就是个临时据点，不过鉴于他们谁也没有要去开房的意思，这儿就还算勉强够格做个一夜情场地。

他看着D，背对他，那件从颜色到款式都行将枯萎的披风外套像流水从他身上滑落，露出逶迤着几根褶皱的上衣——他为之呼吸一滞。哦、紧身上衣，衣料贴心地包裹每一根健康、流畅的线条，循着每一次呼吸起伏。他看起来几乎是美味的…美味、鲜活而健康，一点都不像他褪下来的那条糟糕外衣。乔纳森皱了皱鼻尖像条正在评估伴侣的犬，坚信气味里透露的信息能让他完成一夜情到终身大事的抉择。

D转过来，现在那只怪模怪样的面具也被他拿掉。他有一双绿得惊人的眼睛，坚决地保持着情绪的不外露（这真可爱……），欺近乔纳森，准备履行那些诱惑力极强的保证的其中一个：把一次夜晚的权利交给他。

他们接吻，这么做的时候让彼此抽象化成一片被衔在两片唇间的阳光或者浅浅流淌的暮色，一小串战栗从脖子开始向尾椎抖落。行吧，起码契合度该死得好。乔纳森眼泪汪汪地在D的下嘴唇流连下一次轻柔的吮吸，同时感到胃里有一种下沉式的灼烧：他好想要他。就现在，把他拆吃入腹以满足最粗浅的欲望。

乔纳森在他们陷入第二次接吻和更深的接触之前又顽固地抛出他的问题，“告诉我你的名字，我不要只叫你D，求你了——拜托、求你啦！”

D的目光在他们之外游离了片刻。他发现这个蓝眼睛的年轻猎人比他想得可难缠多了，不仅锲而不舍地在用手猥亵他的腰和胸腹，还在试图从他嘴里翘出一个名字来。

“达米安。”他妥协了，这一声妥协使乔纳森肉眼可见地雀跃起来，在睫毛后闪烁着兴奋的湿润的靛蓝。小猎手将手指搭在他的颈边，指腹微微润湿了，他测着他每次呼吸时皮肤的舒张，也尝试探出达米安对他容忍的限度。

先是一个试探的吻，乔纳森试着将舌尖探进他拒人的口腔，粗野地扫过上颚：这笨拙但自信的吻技。可毕竟达米安也算不上讨厌他，因此在更多默许中他容忍了乔的顽劣，容忍他颤抖的指尖沿紧身上衣的边缘探入。

乔纳森从他嘴上撤开时嘴唇呈出一种放荡的湿润的鲜红，像招摇在五月风里的某种晚放的花，轮廓还残留着俊俏的稚气，动作已经有成人的孟浪。截然的泾渭分明好好铺展在他动作的手掌中：他让炽热的掌心淌过达米安的腹部，向上到紧实的胸肉，他也让嘴唇能偎在温热的颈间，以在暧昧的距离中捕获每一缕喷薄的生命感。

达米安觉得紧张。他的性经验其实不多，第一他很忙，第二他脾气不好，第三，没有第三。其实和乔纳森搞他没什么太大罪恶感，看他这副样子吧！就算被操的是达米安他也完全能睁着无辜天真的蓝眼睛做出受害者的姿态，这是他们这种人的一贯伎俩，这他是知道的。他就这么让胡思乱想碎片式地填进他的大脑，而身体线条逐渐软化在乔的手掌中。

他们跌到床上时乔纳森的腿紧紧卡在他的两条腿之间，灼热又破碎的吻开始毫无章法地烙下。达米安的上衣被推上去紧紧卡在胳膊底下，乔的舔吻顺着肌理舒张的方向布下去，意图显露无疑：让他放松，让他卸下坚硬的警惕，再直刺他最想要的那个内核。

而达米安从来不喜欢让别人这么顺顺利利地得逞，他低声说你，妈的，别动！把你的手收好，我们得弄点更刺激的。

乔纳森看起来被他蛊惑得很深，就照办了，他闪着一双狗狗眼真的撤下随便乱摸到达米安腿上的手，陷进床铺时形象纯净得像个什么壁画上常有的小天使。达米安翻身骑到他腰胯之间，目光垂低，他从乔纳森半脱的牛仔裤兜里搜出了润滑液和安全套。很好。

达米安把油润的液体淋到手指上然后在乔纳森面前舒展几次，让急不可耐的猎人瞳孔边缘微微扩散了；“别动你的手，”在乔纳森企图摸他或者做什么的时候达米安就会夹紧腿这么做出警告，他一直都挺擅长发号施令的，不得不说，“你现在只能看。”

然后他把手探到自己已经被贴心地褪掉底裤的下方，滑过勃起的阴茎、耻毛、会阴，到肛口。他从来不让别人替他完成这项，开掘他自己的工作。况且说实话他就是挺想看乔纳森以这一副自信又纯真的姿态再被引诱的。先是指尖，一点一滴把被探入的感觉开展得很平稳，节奏像一条死蛇被他牢牢抓在指间；他刻意延展整个过程来积攒乔纳森的焦躁，让细密、赤裸的感觉像泡沫堆积在他的尾椎。

很快达米安能听见水声不再保持沉寂，它从他向外岔开以夹住乔纳森的腿间荡出音浪。（这润滑剂选得可不错，他不忘冷冷地撇出一句评价。）乔纳森半张脸都快红透了，完全勃起的阴茎战栗地泛出腺液要求被含纳进那个为他预备的地方。

“我忍不住了，”他小声哀求，“达米安，D，你不能这么对我……”

达米安从被好好扩开的后穴里撤出手指，其实他自己也快忍不住了，不是说要根鸡巴，是这姿势怪累人的。再用手扶着年轻猎人的阴茎，——达米安留意了一下这尺寸，操，他虽然看起来挺幼稚可倒有资本和酒吧里任何一个自称阅1无数的性饥渴干一炮，但他不是性饥渴，他甚至都不喜欢这么偶尔放纵自己。

他让乔纳森的阴茎准确地滑进他的洞，这么做的时候不放过任何一丝乔纳森神情的变化。他想看这个焦灼的果实是怎么让果皮裂解、汁水淌进他天真神色的每一种变化，听起来有点变态，好吧的确挺变态，他鲜绿的眼睛像多棱水晶一样事无巨细地折射出乔纳森挂在嘴唇和眉眼间的颤抖。直到乔纳森的阴茎完全没入他，他们紧紧结合在一起，一种脉搏的活跃被注入这两具晃动的躯身。

乔纳森还在可爱地恪守那条别随便乱动手的口头规矩，达米安从嘴角溢出一声叹气然后把他的手拉上来摆在他自己的髋边，一个命令又碎裂在他们之间：“现在你可以动了。”

——大概，八成，只有疯狂能形容这次交媾。

达米安觉得自己好像把乔纳森逼得太过了，很快他就开始觉得腿酸而被反压进柔软的织物，乔纳森甚至动情地快要哭出来，第一次射精时温凉的精液滑进肠肉才想起来自己没戴套。他退出来时将一个象征讨好的吻印在达米安的胸口，小心翼翼地扶着不应期的阴茎湿着眼睛说再等我一下。达米安抻着胳膊脸色极差地感觉别人的他妈的精液正从他后面往外滑，而他自己的狼藉也快凉在小腹上了。

“等你妈，”他简洁地——骂人，说实话骂人可能也是他的强项，“你难道还想再来一次吗，就算你是狩猎者你也是个刚脱处的处男，别想……”

然后达米安的抱怨被一个纯情的吻拦在嘴唇之后，他猜可能是发胶散了，他现在有了刘海才让乔纳森敢突然这么亲他。再来一次吧，这个吻和这双亮晶晶的蓝眼睛这么对他说，再来一次……

他妥协了。他让自己像被过度使用的乐器，在嗡鸣和振动间抖落更多水分饱满的呻吟，或几句用来释放情绪的脏话。从薄韧的边缘滑落穿透他被磨损的肉身，有一个瞬间他觉得他被逼进了内核，不是在夸乔纳森上床活好，你能指望他有多善于此道啊！有一种错觉降临到他散碎的思维之间：就这么一个晚上，就这么个随便发生随处可见的一夜情，使他们彼此看透了。

乔纳森看透了他的受难而他也看清了乔纳森的无辜，最开始的雾气消散之后是照耀下来的交融的日光和暮色。达米安今晚第二次高潮，乔纳森终于记得把阴茎抽出来不折磨他的肠道，快感一遍一遍冲刷它在其中流淌的脉络，他们接吻时都闭上眼睛让浑浊的气息得以沉降，在彼此的舌尖上抿到一息神秘的欲望。

他尝起来像血，像缠着金属铜腥味的火，不坏，乔纳森·肯特用手紧紧抱着他，真奇怪，他们才见面不到二十四小时他就一直能靠完全的想象在脑海中勾勒一个完整的形象和味道，他年轻的心觉得喜欢，他着迷。

达米安·韦恩还沉在性爱之后的低潮里，面容裂出一两星使他老成的沉思，他想着今晚过去之后必须得摆脱这个不知道打哪来的神奇小子，说实话和他做爱的确挺爽但也让他觉得危险。床上的危险超过阈值就会搅扰他的正常生活，所以不管他今天有多爽他还是得把这位年轻猎人踹下去。

然后他们同时开口。

“达米安，我能不能——”  
“这就是个419，一夜情，别说了，停，这是我家，你可以睡一晚上但你醒了就得走。”

乔纳森看起来快哭了：又是这个典型的讨爱的可怜表情，但达米安没管他。冷酷无情的韦恩不知道第几把手翻身把自己埋进织物构成的窝里，用一个冷峻的背影隔绝任何狗狗眼和“求你了”。

下午他冲了个澡重新把自己塞回他爸要求的西装三件套顺便用发胶把自己变回盛气凌人脾气不好plus的达米安·韦恩，自己开车到韦恩大厦二十四层提前和他爸安排的“达米安，我知道这对你来讲不是那么恰当但我希望你能帮我照看我老朋友的儿子来这里短期实习”会面，隔着半扇反光的玻璃他看到昨晚刚把他操进床垫的年轻小猎人对他铺开一个没心没肺的傻笑。

他开始后悔把那本在他看来就是在完全胡诌的解释人们命中注定相遇的星相学书扔进三楼垃圾桶了，原来人倒霉起来连一夜情对象漂亮蓝眼睛里的星星都在报复他。

FIN


End file.
